Scott Shelby
'''Scott Shelby' is one of the four playable characters of Heavy Rain. A former police lieutenant, Scott is now a retired cop and private detective. Over the course of the game, his primary goal is to apprehend and defeat the Origami Killer. Scott's partner throughout the game is Lauren Winter. He's later revealed to be the killer and the main antagonist of the game. Background Scott was born a seemingly identical twin to his brother, John Sheppard in February, 1967. The family had little money and lived in a run-down trailer near a construction site owned by Charles Kramer. Scott's mother, Ann Sheppard, was a kind woman who taught her sons how to make origami figures and would often grow orchid flowers with them as well. His father, however, was a hopeless and abusive alcoholic who did little to nothing to support the family. As deductible in the way Scott breathes in the flashback, he has suffered from asthma since he was a child. One day, Scott and John are kicked out of the trailer by their drunk father who demands them to leave. Not minding the rain, the twins decide to go and play at the construction site. After a while, the two decide to play hide-and-go-seek, and John runs to hide. Moments after, Scott finds John caught in an open pipe full of water. He attempts to pull him out, but to no avail. With the water rising, the area deserted, and their mother far away at work, Scott runs to his father as a last resort and begs for him to save his brother. However, he merely throws him onto the ground and yells at him to go away, claiming that if John dies, it will be "one less greedy mouth to feed." Scott runs back to his twin and apologizes, begging for him not to die. John's mutters his last words, "Don't forget about me, Scottie," and drowns while holding his brother's hand. Some time after John's death, Scott is taken away to be put in a foster family where he is adopted by the Shelby family. In his adult years, he becomes a US Marine and then an officer at the local Boston police force, eventually making his way up to the position of lieutenant. He retires at middle age, and decides to become a private investigator. Biography Shelby suffers from asthma as illustrated throughout the game (though is dexterous enough to cope with an armed robber at a convenience store and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott can become an alcoholic and also has the potential to a kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her "No thanks, I quit" informing the player that he used to be a smoker. Scott's persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others; is methodical in work; straight-eyed; determined; and able to cope under pressure makes Scott Shelby an effective private investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming a P.I. was that of a police lieutenant for the local police force. As shown when Shelby is brought in for questioning, it seems that he once knew Carter Blake whilst working as a cop, and that they appear to have rocky relationship because of it. Case of the Origami Killer Scott's first appearance in the game is in the 4th chapter Sleazy Place, where he goes over to the motel in which Lauren Winter lives in. During the conversation with Lauren, he reveals that he is a private detective hired by the families of the victims of the killer to apprehend the killer. Here, he can either convince or fail to convince the apathetic Lauren to give her information pertaining to her son's death and his father's disappearance. Regardless, Scott has an asthma attack right after he leaves; during the attack some guy goes into Lauren's house. After hearing some screaming, the player's given a choice; go help Lauren or leave. Either way, no major effect on the story is had. Soon later, Scott goes to Hassan's Shop for the same goal; ask the resident questions pertaining to the killer's assault on his son Reza. The player will always fail to get him to talk. As Scott is in the back of the store buying asthma inhalers, a robber bursts into Hassan's shop and places him at gunpoint. In order to get Andrew to stop the robbery, Scott must either K.O. him or convince him to leave. Failure to do so will result in either Hassan being shot and killed, or Scott being grazed in the shoulder by Andrew's pistol. When Scott goes to Susan Bowles house to try to ask her questions (her son Jeremy Bowles died), she finds her daughter left helpless in her stroll and that Susan unsuccessfully tried to commit suicide. Scott revives Susan and takes care of Emily before leaving. In the chapter A Visitor, Lauren Winter visits Scott, and tells him of an envelope that her husband left and never returned. She then insist on becoming partners with him, which Scott reluctantly agrees. In the chapters Kramer's Party and The Golf Club, Scott and Lauren try to interrogate Gordi Kramer and his father Charles Kramer respectively but to no avail. In their next chapter, Manfred, Scott and Lauren go to Manfred's antique shop only for him to be killed at the scene. Then Scott must get rid of the fingerprint from everything they touch. If Scott missed at least one, he and Lauren will be at the police station, where he is interview by Ash. Before leaving, he runs into Carter Blake. Back at the apartment, after a day of looking over evidence, Scott goes to The Cemetery searching for John Sheppard, who died due to how his brother failed to find him help. While leaving, Scott and Lauren see Charles Kramer putting flowers on John's grave. During Trapped, Scott returns to his apartment to find Lauren held captive by Charles Kramer. He successfully traps both Lauren and Scott into a drowned car. Scott will always escape free here, Lauren can die if Scott leaves her or takes too long to escape and it is depending on Scott's actions if Lauren survives or not. Either way, Scott will succeed, fail or choose not to assassinate Charles in a retaliation in Face to Face. If Lauren survived in Trapped, Scott will briefly drop her off in Goodbye Lauren. In the chapter Origami Killer (Chapter), Scott Shelby is revealed to be the Origami Killer. It is revealed that he was actually present in the following chapters before it: *He was the one (flashback only) who killed Manfred apparently to what is not Lauren's knowledge. *If Norman Jayden survived in Mad Jack, then he will fight the Origami Killer, who at this time is revealed to be Scott Shelby, in Paco's main office in Fish Tank. He is also the one who killed Paco. While he can kill Norman if he fails to many QTE's, he cannot die and the result of Norman not dying is simply him getting away. It is also revealed in Mad Jack and The Doc that the apartment legally owned by Adrian Baker, used in The Lizard trial, was rented out to Paco who let Scott use it. Also, Paco mentions in Fish Tank that the killer "kept him out of prison" before he is executed by the killer. *It is revealed that he was the one who was the brother of John Sheppard during the flashback in The Cemetery/Twins. It is also revealed that he was the one who, in Hold my Hand, tried to get his father to help; however, his father failed to do anything to save his son. The player can interfere what will later be confirmed: Scott has been searching for a man capable of doing what his father couldn't do; save his son. *He is also the one who gave Ethan Mars the trials. All of this evidence is seen during flashbacks in Origami Killer (chapter). All of it is thrown into a burning trash bin. Then, Madison Paige will break into Scott's apartment (if she survived the fight with The Doc). After finding Shaun Mars' address in a secret room, Madison is held at gunpoint by Scott who locks her in the secret, flees the apartment and sets the place on fire (efficiently destroying all evidence and only witness at once). If Madison takes too long to do something she will die of suffocation; if she fails the fire QTE's, she will die of burning; if she jumps out the window, she will also die. Her only way to survive is to hide in the refrigerator or jump off the last window and escape the apartment. Scott will then appear at The Old Warehouse if at least one of the three characters made it there. He may or may not die here. Then, Scott will get one of the following 3 endings and also appears in 1 of Ethan's ending. *'Origami's Grave '- Scott and John Sheppard's graveyards are shown. Lauren will run into Scott's graveyard if she is still alive. *'Unpunished' - Scott will walk free on a relatively populated city street, completely unpunished and getting away with everything he has done. *'A Mother's Revenge' - Scott will walk free on a deserted city street, only to run into Lauren, who has called all of Scott's "Clients" and has discovered that none of them hired him, and that Scott is the killer. Keeping her promise to kill the man who killed her son, Lauren shoots Scott. *'Ethan's Grave' - If Scott survives in The Old Warehouse, Scott will be shown in Ethan's grave. Points Where the Character can Die *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by Ethan in revenge for kidnapping Shaun) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot by Ethan in order to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By falling into a waste crusher during the fight with Norman) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By getting shot by Norman in order to save Madison) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By falling into the water during the fight with Madison) *''The Old Warehouse (By being impaled with a pipe by Madison) *Epilogue - ''A Mother's Revenge ''(By being shot by Lauren) Trivia *Although one of the endings states Shelby is 48 and the official website states he is 45, Shelby was born in 1967 (as evident on his gravestone). It would be impossible for him to be age 48, as the game is set in October 2011, thus making him 44. (Also is strongly suggested that he have 10 in 1977 making his true datebirth in 1967) *Astute players can discover a link that connects Scott to the boy throughout the construction site scene. When running as the boy, players are able to hear a whistling noise or gasping as an indication to Scott's asthma. *There is a United States Marine Corps certificate on Shelby's office wall, implying he is a former Marine. *Sam Douglas, the actor who provided both the voice and the model for Scott Shelby, appeared in the 2005 film ''Derailed as a private-detective character who has an uncanny resemblance to Shelby in every way (even the coat), as seen in this movie clip. Because of this fact, it is clear that Quantic Dream's David Cage may have used Douglas' character in this movie as a base for the final appearance of Scott Shelby. *Scott is one of only two main characters of the four (The others being Ethan) who cannot die before The Old Warehouse chapter, mainly because he is the Origami Killer. It should be noted that if Scott were to die before The Old Warehouse, than it would be impossible for Ethan to get to it because their would be no one to supervise his trials and ensure he completed them. *Scott is the only main character who cannot skip a chapter. (not counting Goodbye Lauren) *Scott has the second least amount of deaths of the four main characters, (only beaten by Ethan) he can die many times in The Old Warehouse and also dies in A Mother's Revenge. *Scott has the most fights out of the four main characters, he fights Troy, Andrew (briefly), Gordi's bodyguards, Norman (twice) and Madison (optional). *Scott has crossed paths with Norman Jayden twice, Madison Paige once and Ethan Mars twice (including the time he witnessed Jason's death), although Ethan only confronts him directly once, in The Old Warehouse. *There is a glitch during the part of "Manfred" chapter, where Scott can offer Lauren shelter. He will take off his jacket, and it will appear beside Lauren, and you have to choose again. Press "Shelter" again, and Scott's eyes will turn black, and his shirt color will be changing, and so will the design on it. The hair color can also change. *In the chapter Hassan's Shop, Scott can tell Hassan that he lost someone he loved, foreshadowing the chapter Hold my Hand, where he lost his brother, and his role as the Origami Killer. *Despite the fact that he is one of four playable characters, he is considered to be the main antagonist due to him being the Origami Killer, and he is the final boss of the game. *SPOILER - When Ann Sheppard reveals the identity of the Origami Killer (Scott Shelby) to Madison Paige in the chapter Ann Sheppard, Madison is shocked; unless Madison is simply shocked that she knows who the killer is, there is no reason for her to be shocked as there is no evidence supporting her knowing about Shelby before the revelation. *SPOILER--- The music that is playing when Scott falls into the waste crusher is the same music that is playing when John Sheppard died. *SPOILER--- Scott may kill up to 32 people including the two main characters (except Ethan) and his victims as the Origami Killer victims. This makes him the most profilic murderer of all four characters. *SPOILER--- It is notable that he tricks and deceives the player many times so as not to reveal himself as the Origami Killer. *He appears in 19 chapters. He is playable in 16 of these chapters, as he is non-playable in Fish Tank, Killer's Place and The Old Warehouse. *He is also a non-playable boss in The Old Warehouse since he is the Origami Killer. *3 of the epilogues are based around him. He also appears in 1 of Ethan's epilogue. This gives him the least amount of endings. **If not counting his appearance in Ethan's epilogue, He and Madison have the lowest epilogue in the game, both with 3. *Ethan is the only main character who cannot be killed by Scott. (unlike Norman and Madison) *Scott is the only playable character that can be killed by all three other playable characters. *Scott, unlike Ethan, Madison and Norman is only playable character to not have brown hair, but only because it faded out. *Shelby's badge number is 1336 - one less than the number 1337 or LEET, Chapter appearances *Sleazy Place *Hassan's Shop *Suicide Baby *A Visitor *Kramer's Party *The Golf Club *Manfred *Eureka *The Cemetery *Twins *Flowers on the Grave *Fish Tank (non-playable) *Trapped *Face to Face *Goodbye Lauren (If Lauren survives in Trapped) *Hold My Hand *Origami Killer (Revealed as the Origami Killer) *Killer's Place (non-playable) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave (If Scott survives in The Old Warehouse) *Epilogue - Origami's Grave (Dead) *Epilogue - Unpunished *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge (Killed) Murders committed *His first five victims *Johnny Winter (prior to Sleazy Place) *Reza (prior to Hassan's Shop) *Jeremy Bowles (prior to Suicide Baby) *Manfred *Paco Mendez (Fish Tank) *Three of Charles Kramer's Bodyguards (Face to Face) *Fifteen of Charles Kramer's Bodyguards (possible, Face to Face) *Charles Kramer (optional, Face to Face) *Norman Jayden (Can kill Norman in Fish Tank or kill him in The Old Warehouse) *Madison Paige (Can kill Madison in Killer's Place or kill her in The Old Warehouse) *Shaun Mars (if nobody finds Shaun's location) Quotes *"Goddamn Asthma. Can't breathe when it rains." *"My name is Scott Shelby, I'm a private detective. The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. I came her just to ask you some questions about Johnny." *"I'm a private eye, there's nothing I can't do." *"There you go, fresh new baby." *"Your son is a serial killer. How many people does he have to kill before you turn him in?" *"[to one of Gordi Kramer's goons] Look Cinderella, the clock's just turned twelve and I don't wanna turn you into a pumpkin." (if you choose Aggressive)" *"[to Ethan] I've been looking for a long, long time Ethan. Looking for a father, that would be able to do what mine could not do: sacrifice himself, in order to save his son. Oh, I searched, searched and searched... And then, I remembered you." *"[to Madison] What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead, Dead! *"[to Ethan and Madison] I'm afraid that's not possible. Your lady friend knows my little secret, I don't intend to end my days in prison. I'm going to have to kill you both, I'm sorry Ethan... You earned my respect." *"[to Norman] What are you doing here?! You're not his father! Only his father can save him! You got no business here. I've been waiting for so long for a father capable of saving his son, and what do I get? NOTHING! Nobody! What's real love, if it isn't sacrifice?! All those people saying they love each other, they're just a pack of liars!" *"[to Gordi Kramer] Ok, so you're a good Samaritan, taking kids home who happen to get lost - right next to your limousine. Now be a nice guy and tell me something I can believe..." (if you choose Sarcastic) *"[to Gordi Kramer] You don't think I'm gonna fall for that shit do ya Kramer? I know that wasn't the first time you tried to lure a kid into your car, I also know you were more than a suspect for the police! Now if I were you I'd think of something more credible otherwise I'm gonna make sure you have some serious problems." (If you choose Aggressive) *"[to Lauren] Listen Lauren, I know you want to find the killer, but you're not helping me by putting yourself in danger. (If you choose Reason) *"[to Lauren] This isn't a game, Lauren. Manfred was murdered because he knew the identity of the Origami Killer... He was 10 feet away for Christ's sake! No, I can't take a chance on the killer getting that close to you again. (If you choose Not A Game) *"[to Charles] Bastard, Lauren is dead, you fucking killed her!" (If Lauren died in Trapped) *"[to Charles] Your idiot son killed all those children, he's the Origami Killer!" *"[to Charles] You disgusting pile of shit." *"[About Hassan] What's his problem? Goddamn principles, always said they were a waste of time." Shelby, Scott Shelby, Scott Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists